Cadet First Lieutenant
Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Leadership: -Complete the Staff Duty Analysis outlined in Pamphlet 52-14. -Pass an online test on Learn To Lead chapter 10, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. This test includes multiple-choice questions and has a 30-minute time limit. Aerospace: Pass an online test on a 3-chapter block of Aerospace: Journey of Flight, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. Cadets must complete one test during each of the following achievements: 9, 10, 11, 14, 15, and 16, for a total of six tests during Phases III and IV. Cadets may take the tests in any order, passing a different test for each achievement. If possible, cadets should study the Aerospace: The Journey of Flight chapters that most closely match the Aerospace Dimensions module being studied by the cadets they are mentoring or instructing. Some chapters in Aerospace: The Journey of Flight (11-17, 20, 22) are not included in the course of study for cadets. Phase III and IV aerospace tests are open-book. Character: Participate in a character development forum Activities: Participate & mentor as outlined in Pamphlet 52-15, the Cadet Staff Handbook Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Conscious of own performance; takes initiative to develop new skills; self-motivated and able to motivate others Core Values: Fair, just, and consistent in dealing with subordinates; exercises good judgment Communication Skills: Writes and speaks clearly; presents ideas logically; wins through persuasion Sense of Responsibility: Given an assignment, takes project from beginning to end; develops appropriate goals, plans, standards, and follows through in execution; demonstrates sense of ownership in all assignments Interpersonal Skills: Actively mentors NCOs; resolves conflicts fairly; criticizes constructively; dissents respectfully when disagreeing with superiors Critical Thinking: Thinks in advance and plans ahead to meet the unit’s short-term needs; imaginative and not tied to old ideas Delegation Skills: Delegates routine tasks effectively and works through NCOs; keeps people informed; makes expectations clear; supervises work of other leaders Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Leadership: -Complete the Staff Duty Analysis outlined in Pamphlet 52-14. -Pass an online test on Learn To Lead chapter 11, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. This test includes multiple-choice questions and has a 30-minute time limit. Aerospace: Pass an online test on a 3-chapter block of Aerospace: Journey of Flight, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. Cadets must complete one test during each of the following achievements: 9, 10, 11, 14, 15, and 16, for a total of six tests during Phases III and IV. Cadets may take the tests in any order, passing a different test for each achievement. If possible, cadets should study the Aerospace: The Journey of Flight chapters that most closely match the Aerospace Dimensions module being studied by the cadets they are mentoring or instructing. Some chapters in Aerospace: The Journey of Flight (11-17, 20, 22) are not included in the course of study for cadets. Phase III and IV aerospace tests are open-book. Character: Participate in a character development forum Activities: Participate & mentor as outlined in Pamphlet 52-15, the Cadet Staff Handbook Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Conscious of own performance; takes initiative to develop new skills; self-motivated and able to motivate others Core Values: Fair, just, and consistent in dealing with subordinates; exercises good judgment Communication Skills: Writes and speaks clearly; presents ideas logically; wins through persuasion Sense of Responsibility: Given an assignment, takes project from beginning to end; develops appropriate goals, plans, standards, and follows through in execution; demonstrates sense of ownership in all assignments Interpersonal Skills: Actively mentors NCOs; resolves conflicts fairly; criticizes constructively; dissents respectfully when disagreeing with superiors Critical Thinking: Thinks in advance and plans ahead to meet the unit’s short-term needs; imaginative and not tied to old ideas Delegation Skills: Delegates routine tasks effectively and works through NCOs; keeps people informed; makes expectations clear; supervises work of other leaders Category:Cadet Grade